Slytherin Sex God
by Slim Jim09
Summary: Draco Malfoy corners each member of the 'Golden Trio' to become the Slytherin Sex God. Pairings: DH, DR, DHr. Warning: Slash.


_A/N: This story was intentionally supposed to be more defined, but I had to cut it down some for it to legit at So…_

**Slytherin Sex God**

Ch. 01: Exploring the 'Boy Who Lived'

"Aaaahhhhh!" a girl moaned in a silk-sheeted bed. She had short, dark hair that was matted to her neck and forehead because of the sweat she produced during the last hour.

"How did it feel to have finally slept with the 'Sex God'?" the sly boy asked. His hair, also matted to his head, was creamy white that normally dangled in his face, almost hiding his silvery blue eyes. This was Draco Malfoy.

"You're no sex god, Draco." the girl said as she pulled back the covers in search for her clothes.

"Didn't it feel good?" Draco asked with a grin on his face. He knew the answer. He also couldn't stop staring at her large breasts.

She smacked her lips. She knew he knew it felt good, but still replied "It felt… great!"

"Then…?" Draco was puzzled as to why she said he wasn't a sex god.

"Because," she began, "a sex god should be able to get anyone; _you_ can't."

"I can get into anyone's pants here at Hogwarts!" Draco defended.

"What about the 'Golden Trio'?" the girl mused.

Draco thought for a minute and then spat out "Who said I wanted those losers! Saint Potter probably won't have sex 'til he's forty; Granger is a filthy mudblood; and Weasley most likely has a hand-me-downed dick!"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." the girl said as she put on her green and pink thong. Then her skirt.

"I'll show you." Draco said as he put a robe over his naked form. "Pansy, if you're still looking for your bra it's on the curtain rod."

With that said Draco up and left his room. He walked out into the Slytherin common room and out through the portrait door. Strolling through the dungeons he thought 'How the hell am I going to get the 'Annoying Three' at two in the morning?'

Draco was just walking the halls of Hogwarts when he discovered that he was on the fifth floor. He turned a corner an to his surprise he saw Harry entering the prefects' bath. "Excellent." he said.

Harry had just got out of his detention with Hagrid. It was originally with Filch, but Filch sent him to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Harry was actually having fun, talking about all kinds of stories, telling jokes, and all kinds of other things… until Harry fell into some of Grawp's feces. Hagrid let him go early, but Harry still felt gross, so he decided to take a bath; what better way to take a bath, than in the prefects' bathroom.

When Harry made it to the fifth floor he slowly slipped inside the bathroom.

"No matter how many times I come here, I'm still amazed." Harry whispered to himself.

Just as he was getting undressed he stopped. He had to see if Myrtle was there. He didn't want the same thing to happen as did in his fourth year. After all Harry is older and more grown (_A/N: If you know what I mean_). Harry checked all the toiletries and sinks and found no Moaning Myrtle. 'Phew. Thank God.' Harry thought.

Harry turned on the bath as he got undressed. Soon the pool sized bath was full and Harry climbed inside. Little did he know, as he washed the grime off of him, that he had a stalker sitting in the shadows in the farthest corner.

Just as Harry was done and getting out of the bath a voice startled him.

"Well Potter, after all these years I never knew you wanted to show me your backside so badly."

"Malfoy?" Harry almost yelled as he turned to face his rival and cover himself up with his robe.

Draco, with one of his trademark smirks, pulled out his wand and aimed it at the 'Boy-Who-Lived', who was looking for his own wand.

"Looking for this?" Draco asked as he held up Harry's wand.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, not even showing his confidence slowly slipping away.

"Oh nothing…" Malfoy drawled, "but now that I think about it… INCARCEROUS!"

Ropes began to tie Harry's wrists and forearms to the pillar Harry was standing in front of. Harry couldn't move; his legs were still free, but he didn't want to risk his robe coming undone.

"You know Potter, I bet you think I'm here to curse you into oblivion." Draco said as he walked closer and closer to Harry.

"You're not?" Harry asked. Draco was now so close to Harry that Harry could feel Draco's breath on his face.

"No," Draco whispered, "albeit pleasure sometimes can be a curse."

Just as Draco said that he placed his hand inside of Harry's robe and onto his chest. He felt Harry shiver, causing his smirk to get even bigger.

Fear was in Harry's eyes as Draco's hand was going lower. To the end of his ribs- to his navel- and even lower, just grazing a patch of hair when…

"STOP!" Harry shouted.

Draco drew back his hand and waited for Harry to say more. When Harry didn't speak up, Draco did.

"You know you want me to finish, and go where I was going. Your legs have the freedom to kick back, but of course you don't want that, do you? You want me to finish what I started… and I will." Draco's smirk turned into a grin as he untied Harry's robe and dropped it to the floor.

Draco dropped to his knees when Harry finally decided to speak up.

"Malfoy, stop! This isn't a good ide-ah. Uh!"

"Feels good, doesn't it." Draco said.

Draco had just begun to kiss Harry's manhood all over. Draco's spell soon worn off and Harry pulled Draco forcefully by the shoulders, to Draco's surprise, into a deep kiss.

Over the past twenty five minutes Draco and Harry had been kissing passionately, with a little tongue action. Somehow Draco's robe was on the floor, and he too was naked.

Draco had pushed his body up against Harry's and began to rub his lower member against Harry's. Harry let out a slight moan, causing Draco to become more excited and slightly hard.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He threw Harry onto the floor on his hands and knees. Then Draco thrusted himself into the other boy.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Harry yelled. It was painful to him, but also pleasurable. He had came two minutes into it.

"Inexperienced, aren't you?" Draco laughed out as he continued to pump into Harry.

Soon enough, after several minutes, Draco too came. He had never came that hard and fast before. 'Well I've never been with a dude like that before. I mean I've been with dudes, just never _all_ the way' Draco thought.

"Someone's bound to have herd us." Harry finally said quietly. He was still amazed and shocked at what just happened.

"That's why I took the liberty of putting a silencing charm on the bathroom before I came in."

Draco got up and put his robe on. On the way to the door he turned to Harry and said "See you tomorrow. Same place, same time." With that Said Draco walked out.

For the past few weeks Draco and Harry had their sessions everyday, but don't think no one noticed, because with baggy eyes, cranky responses, and horny thoughts, it's hard not to tell that something is wrong.

_A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. Kind of blew by there really fast though. When I was writing it it seemed so much longer. I guess I forgot that it takes longer to write, seeing as you have to think of the character, plot, setting, and theme; and all you have to do when reading is understand. ?Comprende? Well please review if you made it this far. Until next time…_


End file.
